Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie
Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie (ang. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon) — angielski film krótkometrażowy stworzony komputerowo przez studio DreamWorks Animation, będący kontynuacją fabuły filmu Jak wytresować smoka. Krótkometrażówka została wyemitowana w telewizji 14 października 2010 r. na amerykańskim Cartoon Network. Dzień później ukazała się na DVD i Blu-ray, tylko w wersji anglojęzycznej, razem z oryginalnym filmem. Polska premiera miała miejsce 7 lutego 2016 roku na Polsacie o 11:25. Streszczenie Kiedy dom Pyskacza zostaje spalony, stary wiking twierdzi, że to sprawka legendarnego Gnatochrupa. Jednak mieszkańcy wioski mu nie wierzą, ponieważ oprócz niego nikt nigdy nie widział tego gada. W końcu Pyskacz postanawia upolować prześladującą go bestię, a Czkawka i przyjaciele wyruszają z nim, by dopilnować jego bezpiecznego powrotu. Podczas morskiej podróży, Pyskacz opowiada nastolatkom historię swojej rywalizacji ze smokiem, która z każdą chwilą robi się coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobna. Gdy rozbijają się na smoczej wyspie, wychodzi na jaw prawda o legendarnym smoku. Fabuła W domu Pyskacza wybucha pożar, przez co w wiosce panuje straszliwy ruch - wikingowie z pomocą smoków próbują ugasić ogień. Mężczyzna ma podejrzenia co do sprawcy ataku. Czkawka, zaciekawiony, pyta, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o legendarnym Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. Wikingowie nie wierzą jednak w jego opowiadania, a załamany Pyskacz chce udowodnić wszystkim, że smok istnieje. Mężczyzna, wraz z Czkawką, Śledzikiem, Astrid, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem, Szpadką i swoją owcą o imieniu Filip wyrusza na poszukiwania bestii. W trakcie rejsu Pyskacz opowiada im historię o spotkaniu z Gnatochrupem: : Kiedyś, będąc na wycieczce z rodzicami, Pyskacz znalazł zamrożonych w wielkim lodowcu wikingów. W ręku jednego z nich dostrzegł złotą skrzynkę ze skarbem, który mężczyzna sobie przywłaszczył. W tym momencie zaatakował go Gnatochrup, który chciał zdobyć ten skarb, ale Pyskaczowi udało się uciec. W końcu załoga dociera na wyspę Gnatochrupa, gdzie na plaży leżą kości zmarłych smoków. Tymczasem Pyskacz kontynuuje swoją historię: : Mężczyzna ukrył się na bardzo małej wysepce, mając nadzieję, że tu Gnatochrup go nie znajdzie. Kiedy jednak ten go dopadł, Pyskacz zaczął uciekać. W czasie pogoni za wikingiem, smoka pożarł Głowomłot. Gnatochrupowi udało się uciec. : Kilka lat później smok ponownie dopadł Pyskacza, tym razem w dżungli. Wiking uciekł na szczyt wulkanu, z którego wyłonił się wielki jak i również pożarł Gnatochrupa. Ale gad ponownie uciekł. : Pyskacz ustawił pułapki na Gnatochrupa, jednak w końcu prześladowca go dopadł. Wiking zaczął się modlić do Thora, który go wysłuchał i zesłał jaka ujeżdżającego Głowomłota. Wybawcy rozprawili się z Gnatochrupem. Zakończywszy swoją historię, w którą towarzysze nie uwierzyli, Pyskacz poprosił ich o pomoc w zwabieniu i złapaniu Gnatochrupa. Kiedy smok się pojawia, Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że w klatce piersiowej smoka, ułożonej w kilku płyt, brakuje jednego elementu... był nim "skarb" kowala, który okazał się małą kostką. Czkawka przekonuje Pyskacza, aby ten oddał smokowi brakujący element. Dzięki temu Gnatochrup staje się potulnym i przyjaznym smokiem, który odprowadza wikingów do domu. Obsada i postacie Bohaterowie *Jay Baruchel jako Czkawka *Gerard Butler jako Stoick Ważki *Craig Ferguson jako Pyskacz Gbur *America Ferrera jako Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse jako Śledzik Ingerman *Jonah Hill jako Sączysmark Jorgenson *T. J. Miller jako Mieczyk Thorston *Kristen Wiig jako Szpadka Thorston *John DiMaggio jako ojciec Pyskacza *Kevin Michael Richardson jako Thor Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Gnatochrup Ciekawostki *Owca Pyskacza - Filip - zostaje wprowadzona do filmu. *Jak pokazano w filmie, Gnatochrup staje się wierzchowcem Pyskacza, jednak nie pojawia się później w żadnym innym filmie ani odcinkach serialu. *Podczas gdy obraz został stworzony w postaci CGI, retrospekcje Pyskacza są wykonane w stylu 2D. *Thor ciskający pioruny rękoma jest nawiązaniem do greckiego boga nieba, Zeusa. ** Wedle mitologii nordyckiej stanowiącej zbiór opowieści o bogach wikingów syn Odyna miał ciskać piorunami i gromami dzięki swojemu magicznemu młotowi Mjölnirowi. Błędy *Gdy Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik są na statku, maszt jest obecny. Później, kiedy wikingowie nasłuchują Gnatochrupa, masztu nie ma. *Kiedy Pyskacz daje Gnatochrupowi kość, smok ryczy, mimo że nie ma jeszcze włożonej kości. *Kiedy Czkawka przybywa na wyspę, ma na sobie futrzaną kamizelkę, ale kiedy leci na Gnatochrupie, jego kamizelka jest inna. Linki zewnętrzne *[http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Legend+of+the+Boneknapper+Dragon-2010-603487 Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon] w bazie filmweb.pl *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1744776/ Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon] w bazie IMDb (ang.) Zobacz też en:Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon es:La Leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos ru:Легенда о Костоломе de:Dragons-Die Legende des Knochenräuber Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Krótkometrażówki Kategoria:Filmy